


All By Yourself

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, Secret Teaching, Sweet Bombur, fluffy fluff fluff, yessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bombur wants to braid his brother's hair. When Bofur tries to instruct him, Bombur stubbornly insists that he can do it on his own. Bofur doesn't want his hair to end up in knots, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majesticone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/gifts).



> You said "I want Bofur and Bombur kid fluff!" and I gave it to you. Enjoy!

Bofur stirred when a small form slipped onto the bed beside him.

“Bommy...?” he yawned.

Bombur whispered something uncomfortably, as he hadn’t meant to wake his brother.

“What’re ye doin’ up here?” Bofur mumbled, uncurling from his usual sleeping position and rolling onto his back.

“Missed you,” was Bombur’s heartwarming reply as he wriggled beneath the blanket and tucked his head into the curve of Bofur’s neck. The brothers lay in comfortable quiet for a long while. Bofur had started dozing again when suddenly he felt a tug on his hair, startling him into opening his eyes.

Bombur’s cheeks stained pink. “Sorry,” he mumbled shamefacedly.

“What’re ye doin’?” Bofur asked again.

“’m trying to braid your hair,” Bombur confessed as he pulled at Bofur’s dark locks.

Bofur raised an eyebrow when he saw Bombur’s method. “Grabbin’ a bunch an’ twistin’ it around yer finger isn’t gonna make it braided. See, ye gotta separate it inta three sections an’ then fold one on top o’ th’ other. Let me show ye—”

“I wanna try it myself!” Bombur said mournfully, sitting back and crossing his arms with a pout. Bofur tried so very hard not to laugh at his adorable baby brother’s expression, but when a short burst escaped him he covered it with a sigh.

“Bombur, just let me teach ye, eh?”

“No.”

Bofur sighed again and threw up his hands. “A’right. Do as ye please, but consider what Ama might say if she finds m’ hair in knots.”

Bombur immediately latched onto Bofur’s hair again. It didn’t go beyond Bofur’s notice, however, when he paused and then carefully separated it into three sections. His tiny hands wobbling with the need to be cautious, Bombur carefully folded one over the other.

Bofur couldn’t hold back. “Good!” he enthused, quickly biting his lower lip to hide a smile when Bombur glared at him.

Bombur was just about to lay down the third strip when the first two fell apart. He let out a cry of dismay, but when Bofur opened his mouth to speak, he determinedly took it up again and started over, keeping a tighter hold on all the strands.

Bofur watched the braid grow crooked in his peripheral vision and cleared his throat slightly. Bombur was too focused on his hair to glare at him, so Bofur mused casually, “If I were ye, I’d put th’ left strand over th’ middle ’stead o’ th’ other way around.”

Almost unconsciously, Bombur obediently made the switch and Bofur inwardly let out a giddy laugh. Maybe he should feel bad for subtly taking over his braiding, but he didn’t.

Bombur took the tie Bofur held out to him and deftly knotted the end. He took a look at his final handiwork and his face lit up. “I did it!” he cried, clapping his hands in glee.

“Yes, ye did,” Bofur agreed proudly, leaping to his feet and hoisting Bombur into his arms. As his little brother hugged his neck, he murmured with an unseen grin, “All by yerself.”


End file.
